


Your Touch

by Snackerpunk



Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackerpunk/pseuds/Snackerpunk
Summary: Zari and Charlie have kinky sex what is there to say?





	Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by:WardenRoot

Zari certainly didn’t expect being handcuffed to her bed and spanked by Amaya, or at least someone who looked like her. But that person inside her body, she certainly did love her and the sensations she felt.

“Oi, daydreamer! I said count,” Charlie said with a stern tone. “I don’t wanna have to punish you again, well that’s a lie but still!”

Zari cleared her throat “I-i’m sorry, i promise i’ll pay attention.” Zari sighed as she buried her face deeper in her pillow, getting ready for the rest of her spankings

Just when she breathed out she felt a harsh slap on her backside and whimpered as she felt the sting of the impact.

“All right that’s all of ‘em, time for your reward,” Charlie said, looking at her, specifically her ass.

That moment felt like an eternity to Zari as she was being observed 

“I must say, you are a fine piece of arse,” Charlie said as she licked her lips

Zari pouted. “Please just stop staring and let me cum already!”

“Someone is feeling bratty, if i wasn’t in such a good mood that would be an extra 10 spankings,” Charlie threatened .

Zari swallowed a witty response and apologised. “Yes mistress, i’m sorry,” she said softly.

Charlie smirked “Good, now turn around,” she purred before unlocking the handcuffs on Zari’s wrists.

Zari turned around and laid on her back when she got cuffed again, she then pouted. “Are you going to touch me or not?”.

“I warned you once, there won’t be a next time,” Charlie threatened.

“I-i’m sorry but please touch me mistress,” Zari begged.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Charlie said with a devilish smirk as she sat on Zari’s face.  
“But, you have to pleasure me first,” she purred.

Zari was quick to plunge her tongue into Charlie’s folds as she tasted her wetness. Zari barely heard Charlie’s moans as she swirled her tongue in circles, stirring up Charlie’s folds.

“God i love how you eat me out~!” Charlie moaned as she came close to an orgasm.

Zari decided to be a brat and stopped licking just when Charlie came close.

Charlie panted “C’mon love!” she shouted, bucking her hips on Zari’s face, trying to gain friction. 

Zari bit Charlie’s thigh softly before starting to lick again.

Charlie yelped before beginning to moan again.

Soon after she quickly reached her climax “Oh~! Oh bloody hell~! Z~!” she moaned loudly and came.

As Charlie got off Zari’s face she undid her handcuffs 

Zari rubbed her wrists “You deserved it.” 

“I’m thinking i shouldn’t touch you after all,” Charlie said, smirking.

Zari glared at her. “You better damn touch me! I’ve been wet for an hour!” she said

Charlie rolled her eyes and started slowly fingering Zari’s folds with her 2 fingers.

Zari moaned loudly in response “Finally~” as her eyes fluttered shut.

“See, if you’re good you get to come,” Charlie purred as she sped up her pace. Zari felt a knot form in her stomach as she bucked her hips on her fingers.

After riding Charlie’s fingers for a while Zari panted, “I deserved that.”

“Hey so have you ever wanted to use a strap-on?” Charlie asked as she smirked at Zari.

“Not really, why?” Zari asked 

“Well i’d really want to try it with you,” Charlie said as she got one from her closet

Zari sighed “Fine, but only because i love you,” Zari complied as she looked at the purple 7 inch strap-on, the harness was matte black leather and metal straps with a hole that allowed Charlie to be pleasured as well.

“C’mon, all fours now,” Charlie commanded to which Zari quickly responded by getting on the bed on all fours.

Charlie lined the dildo up as she put her hands around Zari’s hips, she thrusted into Zari’s wet slit as she moaned softly from the pressure on her clit.

Zari moaned loudly feeling the toy enter her folds and going deeper inside her, she moved her hips along the toy. “Ah~! Charlie~!” she moaned as she felt herself getting close. As the women got into the same rhythm they let out ecstatic moans, Charlie dropped her hands from Zari’s hips to the mattress and gripped the sheets tightly.

Charlie’s pace accelerated slowly as she let Zari adjust, she went as fast as she could and pushed the entire toy in each thrust. “Oh God~! Fuck~!” Zari cried out as her moans turned into screams of pleasure she could only hope nobody else would hear.

“Bloody Hell~! Z~!” Charlie screamed as she felt her orgasm coming. 

Soon after both of them came at the same time. Zari dropped on her back and Charlie laid on Zari’s chest 

Zari panted, “Jesus Christ…” 

Charlie replied, “Blimey that was amazing… didn’t i tell you it would be worth it?” she asked, smirking as her head hovered above Zari’s. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you too,” Zari replied before kissing Charlie’s lips. “We should get dressed.”

“No, just 5 minutes. Please?” Charlie pleaded.

“Fine,” Zari mumbled as she cuddled up to Charlie.


End file.
